


New Moon

by Erratus



Series: Rayllum Week 2019 [2]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 19:06:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18430229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erratus/pseuds/Erratus
Summary: Rayla decides it's time for their relationship to move to the next level. Callum doesn't object and together they explore each other's bodies.





	New Moon

**Author's Note:**

> For day 2 of Rayllum week. The prompt is Sunrise/Sunset. But if you flip it around to sunset and sunrise, it can be read as 'from sunset to sunrise'. Look, guys, it's porn. Don't question it.

It was a new moon. Or at least, it was _going to be_ a new moon. The sun was currently setting. Rayla had a good view of it from her perch on top of a tower in the Katolis castle. The new moon was not a good time in Moonshadow culture, for the most part. Moon magic was at its weakest and Moonshadow elves tended to be grumpy and tired. There was one plus though. Moonshadow elves were completely infertile on such nights. Which made for worry free nights of fun for those up for it. And tonight, she was up for it.

She shifted around the roof uncomfortably. Not that her and Callum ever had done such things. Well, not yet at least. Tonight, she was planning on changing that. It took them entirely too long to even become romantically together. But even past that, Callum had remained chaste. It was, apparently, the ‘gentlemanly’ thing to do, to wait until marriage. A marriage that the Katolis council was fighting tooth and nail. But that was neither here nor there. What was there was a burning in her loins and a lack of patience.

Bravely, with the last of the sun’s rays disappearing, she slunk into the castle interior. She maneuvered the halls with confidence. When she first wandered the halls all those years ago, it was with guesswork. Now, she knew the layout well enough to know exactly where her mark was. Or at least where to wait for him.

Quietly, she slipped into his empty room. It was a familiar place, even more than the rest of the castle. Night was falling and she could feel her movements getting sluggish. She walked the familiar room. A large part of it was taken up with his art. A table for sketches and his work with charcoal. As easel for painting with a nearby array of colors. A bed that was bigger than any individual would ever need. Though, Rayla thought as she plopped down on it, it was useful for her goals.

She never had been with anyone before. Not in that way, anyway. Truthfully she never liked anyone, human or elf, how she liked Callum. He was a cute boy when they met, but he had grown into a handsome man since then. Her hand went to her stomach, idly drawing circles there. The close proximity with the man over the last year had caused a certain tension to build up. She would steal away some nights to try to relieve the itch herself, but it was time to fully saite the need. At least that was her plan. 

Night was fully upon them when he entered. Apparently she had gotten lost in her thoughts. Though, judging by the wetness between her legs, maybe fantasies was a better word.

“Rayla! I-I didn’t see you there,” he stuttered. She didn’t know why. This wasn’t the first time she snuck into his room. 

“I wouldn’t think so, with the door being in your way,” the usual banter rolled off her tongue easily. She didn’t even think about it. He pouted and it was like nothing had changed.  
“So, what are you doing here anyway?” He sat next to her on the bed. He looked curious and… excited? Made sense, last time she did this, it ended up in an hour long makeout session. It made an itch inside her that she couldn’t scratch on her own since.

“Waiting for you. Should be obvious.” She rolled on her side, nuzzling his thigh. 

“It’s a nice surprise,” his hands entered her hair, stratching and petting. His thumb stroked her horn in a way that he knew she liked. She shuddered. “But I’m a bit surprised. Usually you’re more… reclusive on new moons.” Reclusive. She got the feeling that he passed by a number of other words in favor of that one. Words that would have earned his a punch on the arm. Smart boy.

“They do suck,” she said honestly. Normally night brought an energy to her. But without the moon, she just felt flat. “But they aren’t all bad. I can’t get pregnant for one thing.” His hand stopped instantly. She cracked an eye open. He was staring straight forward, eyes wide, face completely red. She couldn’t help but laugh at the view. Yeah, he was a real prince charming. Always the smooth one.

He weakly laughed back. “Yeah, that’s, uh, that’s something. Interesting. Something interesting.” She didn’t bother to hide the amused grin. She pressed her face into his neck and could feel his heart racing.

“More than interesting. It’s useful.” She nipped at his soft flesh, at his pulse beating wildly. He pulled away and looked at her, still flush and wide eyed. Asking, silently, if she was serious. If this was happening. Rayla didn’t expect him to get so damn flustered by it all. But she was also the bolder of the two.

“What, do you not want to?” She ended the question with a soft kiss. She brought a hand to his lap. The muscle was hot and tense and she wondered if she just moved her hand a few inches…

“I, uh. This is unexpected.” He announced, as though it was an answer.

“Yeah, I can tell I took you by surprise. What do you say? Because if you aren’t interesting I can go take care of myself.” She was far past the point of no return, just laying around and thinking about it was too much. She would be getting release that night, the question was if it would be from herself, or Callum. She went back to work on his neck while she waited for his answer.

“I didn’t think that girls did that,” he whispered it, like he wasn’t totally sure if he wanted her to hear. She stopped, pulled back, and looked at him hard. So many lines and comebacks ran through her head. Mild annoyance at his persistent ignorance. But, she decided to be more productive. _Educational._

“Let me show you.” She grabbed his hand and he let her. She loosened her pants and guided their joined hands under the thick clothe. He choked out a moan. “This…” she guided the tips of his fingers over her nub. Instinctively she shuddered and moved her thighs to bring the contact closer. “Is the clitoris. And it feels really good to touch it.”

“Ah,” he said like he was in an economics lecture. Though everything else about him told her that he was enjoying it much more than an economics lecture. He was panting at this point, and his heart did nothing to settle down.

“And this…” she guided his fingers yet lower, though still having him keep pressure on her with his palm. She felt his fingers brush her entrance and she noticed herself panting too. He whimpered and gently wiggled a finger. “Is where you put your bits. If you are up for it.” She added. She had a feeling he was up for it. “It also helps if you move your hand a bit.” His hand was completely still, something she didn’t particularly like.

Her prompting knocked him into action. He applied pressure to her nub and his fingers begun to explore her opening more. She groaned and hugged him. Moon above, it felt so much better than when she did it. Feeling his hot body pressed against hers and seeing his eyes darkened with lust made the pressure build up inside her so much faster.

“Should I take this as a yes? Because if not, you are being a tease.” Her hips moved into his hand, adding to the pressure. His fingers were pressing deeper into her and exploring her walls. She was having to nip at his neck to keep from moaning too much. They didn’t need Ezran getting worried about any sounds.

“Uh, well, at this point I think I also would need to… take care of myself,” he borrowed her phrase, apparently not having his own vocabulary for it. Royal life can really be sheltered. “So, we might as well do it together, right?” He sounded like he was trying to talk himself into it.

“That’s a stupid reason.” Callum winced at the accusation and retracted his hand entirely from her pants. Rayla grunted in displeasure and kicked herself for her wording. But she had a feeling she would get it back. His hand, or something better. “I want to have sex with you because I love you.” She flung herself on top of his knees and looked down at the boy she just pinned. “And I’m horny.” She confessed. “But it’s mostly the love.”

“Well yeah, of course. All the love.” Callum fumbled for words. She had a feeling his blood was being diverted elsewhere. Speaking of which... 

Her eyes trailed down to his groin. His trousers didn’t give much away, and she decided it was time to do away with clothes altogether. Taking the initiative, she undid the clasps holding her top into place and threw it, and everything under it, aside in one motion.

“Oh, Rayla.” It was his clearest words since they begun. He stared at her exposed chest and she suddenly felt self conscious.

“What?” She said it defensively, like she did something wrong.

“You’re beautiful.” He said it so candidly, with no trace of amusement or sarcasm. Just awe. Her chest fluttered and she felt at ease.

“Well, let’s see what you got.” She worked to undo his top layers. There were decidedly too many of them and Callum had given up helping undo them in favor of more staring. She always heard that men liked boobs, but she didn’t realize just how much of a hypnotizing effect they had. His hands found themselves on her waist and traveled upwards. Cautiously his thumbs began exploring her mounds. 

She finally got his upper half exposed, no thanks to Callum, and she decided to give him a closer look of his own. She leaned down and laid a gentle kiss on the top of his head, conveniently putting her breasts at face levels. Callum, as she learned, was an opportunist when it came to breasts. His hands moved to them, massaging them and suddenly she felt hot wet kisses of them. She arched her back and hissed in surprise.

“Ah, sorry, I just-” His hands and mouth were suddenly gone.

“No, no. That was good.” Her hand stroked his face to calm him, trying to assure him that it was alright. More than alright in fact. “Just took me by surprise is all.” Despite her words, his mouth didn’t return and she decided to move on, returning to her spot on his knees. She grinded herself against his legs, needing to feel friction and pressure there. Her eyes returned to his groin, still completely hidden under layers of clothing. Why was he always so bundled up damn it?

“I showed you how to work mine. Only fair that you do the same.” Her hand moved along his inner thigh, leaving no room for guesswork.

“Uh, that’s… Um, it’s pretty simple.” He was fumbling for words again. She stared at him, entirely unconvinced. He pumped his hand up and down, as though to clarify. It didn’t help.

“I’ve never even seen one before. How am I suppose to know anything about it?” Her fingers were tracing circles around his inner thigh, silently asking to take a look.

“Mmmhm, well…” his fingers trailed down to his midriff. Uncertainty flashed through his eyes and his fingers stalled on their journey. Rayla decided to coax him on by leaning down and peppering his chest with kisses.

“You’re a handsome man, Callum. You know, I’ve been thinking about this for a while now. Imagining it.” She moved her groin up to rub against his. With a jolt she could feel a hard, hot mass there. She grinded her center into it, knowing on a primitive level that she wanted more, wanted to be closer. Callum gasped and his hips met hers, meeting the friction with his own.

“Oh, Rayla,” this time his eyes were squeezed shut.

“So stop leaving me guessing already, will you?” Her hips moved back to his knees and she dared to rest a hand on the bulge. She caressed it gently, trying to get a feel. It was enough to inspire Callum to action. He sat up and kissed her deeply. She could feel one of his hands working to free himself. Finally, they pulled apart and she looked down, between them.

His hand was slowly pumping himself, and she suddenly understood the motion. It was larger than she expected, and she briefly wondered how well it would fit. But the burning need between her legs assured her would fit nicely.

Her hand moved to replace his, keeping the motion and rhythm. It was warm and hard and smooth and she knew she wanted it inside her. She experimentally went a little bit faster and Callum was writhing under her. He eyes were heavy with lust, his lips parted to allow for panting, and his hips were rolling in a desperate attempt to get more from her hand. She committed the sight to memory. She saw some wetness beading at the slit of his head and, experimentally, she bent down and kissed it. Her tongue flicked across the head, tasting his manliness. 

He made a groan, possibly intended to be words, and bucked his hips. She glanced up at his face and she could that he was much further along than her. Hot and bothered and oh so beautiful.

“You know, there wouldn’t be any point in doing this tonight, if you finished like this.” She straightened and moved her hands away, leaving his member unattended. She sensed that he needed to cool down a bit. It wouldn’t be much fun if he came too quickly. For a brief moment, he pouted, and she was again reminded of the boy she met years ago. But he wasn’t that boy anymore, and he was quick to remind her of that.

In a rare show of muscle and grace, he flipped her over, so that he was the one on top. In a less graceful shuffle of arms and flailing legs, his pants were gone and he was completely naked, on top of her. Quickly, his mouth and hands returned to her breasts, kissing and nipping and squeezing and she couldn’t help it if she let out something of a moan. Hands were pulling down her still undone pants and within moments she was just as naked as him.

He had her legs spread and her blood was roaring through her and she was oh so ready. His fingers explored her again, reminding himself of where her entrance was. Her hands helped guide him there. His tip was resting against her entrance when he stalled.

“Hey, Rayla, are you sure about this?” He looked at her with less lust and more concern. Moon above, he was so stupid for delaying what she desperately needed. Sweet, but stupid.

“Yes,” was her firm answer. Her hands fell to his lower back and she forced their hips together, pressing him inside. She was right, he fit in her very well, pressing on her walls and deep inside and she never knew she could feel so full. She found herself biting into his neck just to stifle her moans.

“Mmmh, were those good sounds or bad sounds?” He asked, apparently not realizing just how damn good he felt inside her.

“Good. Very good.” She desperately wanted him to move, to get more of that friction. But she wasn’t quite to the point of begging. So instead she moved her hips from under him, providing enough motion to keep her body satisfied.

“That’s good. Because I kind of like it in here.” His eyes were glazed over and he nuzzled her neck. He started rocking back and forth, their hips working in unison. She was clawing at flesh and grabbing at hair. She felt his skin pressed against hers, his breath on her neck and more than anything else, she could feel him inside her. He was sliding in and out at a steady rhythm. Soon even that pace was too slow for her.

“Faster.” She tried to make it a command, but it sounded too much like a plea. 

“I, uh, don’t think I would last that long,” he confessed.

“That’s okay, I’m almost there.” She was so close, she just needed that push to finish. Without any more words he rested on his elbows and moved faster. He was thrusting fast and hard and she couldn’t bite back the groans and whimpers of pleasure and the tension build up and by the Moon, she was almost there.

“You sure about that new moon thing?” The question was broken up by groans and pants and Rayla had to take a moment to understand the words.

“Yes, yes, I’m sure, just don’t st-”, the rolling pleasure of her orgasm cut her off. Her hips ground against his, needing more contact. He kept thrusting, and every hit pushed her further into bliss. His thrusts were erratic and then slowed. She could feel him throbbing inside her, and judging by his face, he was coming as well. As the last waves of orgasm were washing over them, she leaned up to kiss him. His body fell down, resting on top of hers. For a moment, they were silent as their hearts calmed.

“I did not expect this,” he eventually spoke. “But I still enjoyed it. A lot.” He added, as though she couldn’t tell.

“I’ve been planning it for weeks.” And Rayla loved when a plan comes together.

“You couldn’t have given me a heads up?”

“Nah, you would have over thought it.” He frowned, but must have known that it was true because he didn’t say anything. He shifted to a sitting position and she could feel him pull out of her. “And you are completely sure on that new moon thing?” Rayla groaned.

“Yes, one hundred percent sure.”

“That’s good. Cause I, uh, made a mess.” He looked sheepish, glancing between her legs. Curiously, she moved a finger down there and felt slickness, not entirely her own. 

“I always thought that ‘seed’ was meant figuratively.” She inspected some of the strange fluid caught on her finger. Callum seemed back to his awkward self, looking everywhere and anywhere but at the naked woman in front of him. It seemed out of place for the naked man with a quickly deflating cock and just served to remind her that he was, in fact, still Callum.

“Mmm, nope. It’s literal. Well, not literally like a plant seed. More of a custard. But-” He was rambling again.

“Well grab me a cloth, will you?” She was acutely aware that said mess was spilling onto the bed covers. She would rather not sleep in it.

“Right, right, sorry.” He hopped up and procured a clean rag for her. She happily used it to clean herself. She took the moment to take in his standing, naked form. He truly had grown into a handsome young man. Though, she couldn’t help but notice one part of him had shrunk. He moved a hand down there, apparently noticing her gaze.

“It’s not always like that. Usually it’s like this.” He explained. She snickered.

“Yeah, I’ve heard as much. Didn’t realize just how much they can grow though.” She trained with other soldiers, and soldiers were crass at times. It served as a better sex education than he apparently had.

He flopped down on the bed next to her and took his turn to stare at her. She knew that look in his eyes.

“You can’t draw me. Not without clothes anyway.” She didn’t want any such drawing floating around.

“I wasn’t- I’ve never seen you like this. And you are very pretty.”

“I’m serious Callum. Do it and I’ll kick your ass.” It wasn’t an idle threat, but she still found herself snuggling against the man. He happily embraced her.

“Yeah, I won’t.” He sounded disappointed. There was a twinge of guilt, but not enough for her to recant.

“Yeah, you won’t.” They fell into silence and she could tell he was starting to drift off.

“Hey, Rayla?”

“Hm?” Because, truthfully, she was starting to drift away too.

“I love you.”

“You’re being to sappy. But I love you too.” Callum was a romantic sap, and although sometimes it made her want to gag, it always brought a smile to her face. He drifted away into sleep, and she followed shortly after. 

She woke up several hours later, guessing that they had about an hour until sunrise. Long enough. She nudged her boyfriend out of sleep.

“Mmmra?” It wasn’t a word, but the inflection told her it was a question. Her hand moved across his still naked body, moving to his member. She was happy to feel that it was already somewhat hard.

“We still got an hour of the new moon,” she announced, and moved back on top of his knees. He had enough of a break for round two.


End file.
